Pokeschool
by beemo456
Summary: Ash and Dawn now go to the same school together and are best friends. But when Dawn suddenly figures out that she likes Ash and so does another person we all know, will anything be the same again? Pearlshipping and Anti-Pokeshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Pokeschool

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so don't judge it! This is Pearlshipping since that is one of my favorite ships. So this might be Anti-Pokeshipping, Anti-Negaishipping, Contestshipping, Egoshipping, and HeartSoulshipping.

Chapter One: Cheerleading Practice

"One, two, three, four! Come on, Vicky, you got to make do it right!", the cheerleading captain, Misty Waterflower screamed to one of her fellow followers, Vicky Snowpoint. They were in the gym practicing for cheerleading.

"Sorry..."

"Don't mess up again!"

"Okay..."

"Geez, look at THAT attitude.", Dawn Berlitz said to her best friend, May Maple. "No duh.", May responded. They were practicing for the big basketball game so that they wouldn't look like complete losers. Dawn was actually FORCED into this by her best friends, May and Ash Ketchum. May wanted her to be with her in cheerleading so they could have something together. Ash wanted her to cheer on for him. And Dawn was definitely not happy with Misty being the captain.

"YEAH!", someone said. "ASH! What are you doing?!", screamed Misty. She stared at the person dressed up as a Herdier and recognized him.

"What? I'm the backup school mascot AND the best player on the team, so don't judge me.", the boy said, who was none other that Ash Ketchum. He wanted to be the school mascot since the person who is was absent today.

Dawn, who was wearing her hair down with no hairclips and Ash's Sinnoh hat, said to Misty, "HEY! Being the captain doesn't mean bossing everyone around!" She was pissed off with her sour attitude and was especially mad with her for screaming at her best friend.

"Whew, Misty sure has an attitude, don'tcha think?" Ash said to Dawn as they exited out of the gym. They were walking to Math together because they had it together and Ash wanted to get away from the gym as fast as possible.

"No duh.", said Dawn. They just started the school year and Ash had 5 periods with her. (Ash was happy about that).

"So, Math, huh?"

"Yup. Hope you don't mess up like last year. Professor Ivy still hates your guts, you know." Dawn said to Ash. Last year had been a disaster. Ash actually made Professor Ivy's hair on fire.

"What? It was an accident."

"Sure."

"Well, here we are." Dawn said. The door read: Math.

Well? What do you think? This only the first chapter so stick around!


	2. Chapter 2

Pokeschool

Well, here is the second chapter fellow pearlshippers!

Chapter 2: Math Class

"Lyra Bark." Professor Juniper said as she called the first person, Lyra, to sit in the first seat in the first row.

"OK." Lyra muttered as she sat down.

"Great, alphabetical order." Ash whispered to Dawn.

"And look who's here." Dawn said.

There she was, Misty staring at Ash.

"What? WHAT?" Ash asked her.

"Nothing." Misty giggled and blushed as Professor Juniper called her name.

"I think you got a crush." Dawn playfully said to him.

"Dang it." He said.

"Ash Ketchum. ASH KETCHUM." Professor Juniper called.

"Sorry." He replied as he sat down,

Ash soon found a note in his desk.

'You can be MY crush.'

"_Great." _Ash thought. "_Bigmouth has a crush on me._"

"Dawn Berlitz."

Ash perked up when she said her name.

"Hey." Dawn said as she walked past him and winked.

Ash blushed a scarlet red. He has had a crush on her since she touched his hand when he met her.

"Now, we are going to learn about multiplying and dividing fractions." Professor Juniper said.

Ash found another note in his desk. This time it wasn't from Misty.

'Hey Ash,

I saw that Misty was staring at you. Should I take this in consideration to call you a couple? I already have a shipping for you two. Pokeshipping. How does that sound?

-Lyra'

"UGH!" Ash said. Everyone in the room stared at him, especially Misty, but except for Dawn who was blushing and slumped in her seat.

"Heh." Ash muttered. "Mr. Ketchum, can you please stop disrupting my class?" Prof. Juniper said. "Yes, ma'am..."

"_Ugh, now Lyra think Misty and me are a couple, but that's definitely not true!_" Ash thought to himself.

Dawn walked past him to go to the bathroom and dropped a piece of paper on his desk.

'Hey Ashy, um, can you meet me during lunch in spill out?

Your best friend, Dawn'

There! Now how do you like that? It took me a lot of work so POSITIVE COMMENTS ONLY. Thanks! I'll work on the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

Pokeschool

Well, here is the third chapter fellow pearlshippers!

Chapter 3: Sad Misty

As Ash started working on his homework the bell rung. RING, RING, RING!

"Yes!" Ash screamed. Everyone once again started staring at him, but this time Dawn was too.

"Sorry."

Ash packed up and went over to Dawn, who had just gone out of the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late!" She screamed.

"No need to worry!" Ash said. "All we have to do is run!"

Soon, Misty ran over to them, her face all enthusiastic and blushing.

"Hey can I walk with you guys?" She asked.

"NO!" Screamed Ash at the same time Dawn said, "Sure."

"So, am I going to walk with you or not?" Misty asked.

"NO. I just want to walk with Dawn, because I don't want you staring at me." Ash responded.

"Oh, okay." Misty stuttered out and ran, crying.

Ash felt terrible. He liked her as a friend, but not in THAT way. Soon he and Dawn started walking to Art class.

"Who's the teacher?" Ash asked.

"Professor Ivy." Dawn responded.

"What?!" Ash screamed.

"What you didn't know that? Her name is on your schedule, you know." Dawn said.

As Ash walked in, he felt a mixture of sadness, madness and nervousness.

Was that too short? Yeah, I think so too. Well, the next chapter is going to be better!


	4. Chapter 4

Pokeschool

If you're still reading this, thanks so much! Well, here's the fourth chapter!

Chapter 4: Art Class

"Come in, come in." Professor Ivy said to Ash and Dawn.

"She doesn't recognize you, so stay cool." Dawn said to him.

"Okay." Ash said.

They walked over to a table and sat down. They saw Gary come through the door and sit down at their table. So did Misty. Her eyes were puffy and and her face was red.

"Hey Ashy-boy. Sitting with your girlfriend?" Gary asked.

"NO!" Ash told him. But then Misty asked, "Then, can I be your girlfriend?"

"NO." Ash said calmly, he was surprised he didn't scream, like in Math.

Soon Dawn got up and went to Professor Ivy. (Ash was staring at her in the process.) He saw her saying something and then got a piece of rough draft paper, which you use before making a real drawing.

"What are you going to draw?" Ash asked when she came back.

"Oh, I'm going to draw everyone in the class, sitting down together on a bench." She responded.

"That must a freaking long bench. There's about 30 kids in here." Gary told her.

"I hope it comes out horrible." Misty muttered. She had hated Dawn since Ash introduced her. She knew by the look on Ash's face that he had always loved Dawn, and not herself. For that reason, she was about to kick Dawn off the cheerleading squad. But then Ash would hate her more, so she didn't. She still hates Dawn to this day.

"What was that?" Dawn asked Misty as she was lost in her thoughts.

"Huh? Nothing." She quickly responded.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Dawn! I thought I wasn't going to have any classes with you!" May screamed at another table which had Drew, Vicky, and Lyra, who was staring at Ash and Dawn with interest. Lyra was the biggest matchmaker in the entire school. Every time she thought someone should be together with someone else, it always worked out (fortunately). She no longer believed in Pokeshipping. Now she wanted for Pearlshipping to come true.

"May! Sorry there's no more space at my table! What are you drawing?" Dawn responded.

"A ribbon cup. What are YOU drawing?" May said.

"Everyone in the class, sitting down on a bench." Dawn responded.

"Then that must be a long bench." May said.

"RIGHT?!" Gary screamed, interrupting Dawn and May's conversation.

Soon Ash was going to ask Professor Ivy if he could draw a Pikachu on top of a rock, but he was afraid Professor Ivy was going to recognize him. Speaking of Pikachu, he was in Ash's dorm, stuffing himself with Poffins Dawn made for him.

"Okay, stay calm." Ash told himself. And he got up and started walking to Professor Ivy's desk.

How was that? There's a second part, so stick around!


	5. Chapter 5

Pokeschool

Hey guys, this is the fifth chapter, so sorry if it took long.

Chapter 5: Art Class Part 2

"Um, hey Professor." Ash muttered. He was really nervous that she would recognize him, and that he would have to sit next to her in the small desk next to her desk.

"Yes?" the professor asked. Today had been a tiring day for her, since she had slept really late, and overslept and came late to school and was half asleep so she didn't really notice the boy in front of her who had set her hair on fire last year.

"Um, can I draw a picture of a Pikachu sitting on a rock?" Ash asked her, nervous of rejection.

"Sure, whatever. Do what you want." Professor Ivy said, and then cackled at nothing.

Ash, really confused about the whole scene, just said,"Well, I'm going to sit down now." He went to the table and saw Gary flirting with Misty, Misty staring at him, and Dawn working on her drawing. He saw himself on the bench next to Dawn. "_Hm, maybe she did it like that on purpose._" He thought.

"Oh, hey Ash! I'm almost down with my drawing! What do you think?" Dawn said as Ash sat down, him blushing. "Um, it looks great." He responded shyly. "What's with you today? Are you okay?" Dawn asked Ash, who was staring at her, blushing. "Oh, I'm fine" Ash told her. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had been this way since Dawn gave him the note.

"Do you still have my note?" Dawn asked him, interrupting his thoughts. "WHAT NOTE?!" Misty screamed, just when Ash was going to respond. "Oh, I gave him a note in Math." Dawn said calmly. It wasn't a lie. She did give Ash a note in Math, she just didn't tell her about what was IN it.

"Oh, really? What was in it?" Misty asked. When she asked that question, it seemed that everyone in the room had been stopped in time. Everything was silent.

"Um..." Dawn said awkwardly. She didn't know what to say.

"That she wants to hang out after lunch." Ash said to Misty, without hesitation. And just then, the bell rung.

Well, that's the fifth chapter! Pleas review!


	6. Chapter 6

Pokeschool

Hey guys this is the sixth chapter. Since one of you requested BurningLeafshipping, there is. WARNING: It is between RED and Leaf, NOT ASH.

Chapter 6: The Decision

"What?" Misty asked even though the bell rung 2 minutes ago. "You heard me. She wants to hang out with me after lunch. What's the problem with that?" Ash asked her. He was getting confused but then Lyra came over to the table, having her shipping face after all.

"She likes you, dumbutt. Can't you see? She liked you from the beginning. It's your choice if you want to be with her." Lyra said to him. "Like me. I chose Ethan instead of Silver because Ethan hangs out with me more than that jerk ever did. Now's your pick. Dawn or Misty? Pearlshipping or Pokeshipping?" Lyra asked Ash dramatically. Everyone looked at him dramatically like paparazzi, except for Dawn, who was putting her drawing away.

"We're going to be late for lunch, Ash! Hurry up and answer whatever they said!" Dawn shouted from the other side of the room, unaware of what Lyra just asked Ash. "Uh..." Ash said retardedly. He was torn. He loved Dawn, but at the same time, he didn't want to hurt Misty's feelings again. He wasn't a mean guy. He was just confused.

"Dawn." Ash said. Misty was definitely hurt. But Ash had made his final choice. "Pearlshipping?" Lyra asked. Ash nodded. "Pearlshipping it is folks! Now hurry up and move it! I'm going to be LATE!" Lyra said, and just like that everyone moved on with their lives.

"Wow. I can't believe you chose me, out of all people, especially Misty. I-" Dawn was cut off as Ash said, "Shut up.", and embraced her in a kiss.

It was awesome. Ash felt like he had conquered the world. He had accomplished his quest for Dawn. His life was complete.

In Dawn's description it was amazing. She thought it was better than anything, even designer clothes (May).

Suddenly, Dawn's friend, Leaf tapped her shoulder. "Mm-hmm?" Dawn asked because she was still kissing Ash.

"I'm in love." Leaf told her. "WHAT?!" Dawn screamed after Ash had released her.

"With Red. Can you help?" Leaf asked. But Red was already there and kissed HER.

"Aw. Just like us. Are we, a couple?" Dawn asked. "Of course! Why wouldn't we be?" Ash told her.

Meanwhile, a certain you-know-who was watching the whole thing unfold. "He... chose her. I AM GOING TO KILL HER!"

Well, to be continued, I guess. Well, whoever asked for BurningLeafshipping, there you have it!


End file.
